Nathan Drake
Nathan Drake is the main protagonist of the Uncharted series and appears as a playable character in The Crossover Game. Biography A fortune seeker who claims to be a descendant of Sir Francis Drake, Nathan's adventures have taken him from the jungles of Borneo to the snowy peaks of Nepal in search of the hidden treasures of the ancient world. A resourceful combatant, Drake has proved adept both in the use of weapons and in hand-to-hand combat, skills which have aided him immeasurably in overcoming those who would prevent him from reaching his prize. Attributes TBA Moveset *Neutral: Brutal Combo: Drake does a three-hit melee combo ending with either a powerful punch, an uppercut, or a front kick. *Forward: Haymaker: Drake does a jumping downward punch, knocking the opponent over. *Up: Grenade Toss: Drake throws a grenade, which explodes after a few seconds. *Down: Slide: Drake slides a short distance along the ground. *Dash Attack: Shoulder Tackle: Drake does a shoulder tackle while running. *Forward Smash: Pistol Shot: Drake shoots his opponent with a pistol. *Up Smash: Grenade Launcher: Drake fires a M32-Hammer grenade launcher. *Down Smash: Magnum: Drake fires a WES-44 magnum revolver, knocking away his opponent. *Air: Punt Kick: Drake kicks in an arc forward. *Forward Air: Drop Kick: Drake does an aerial dropkick, sending the opponent away. *Back Air: Rope Swing: Drake swings along a rope while firing his AK-47 at a downward angle. *Up Air: Ledge Fall: Drake falls in mid-air as debris falls underneath him. *Down Air: Uzi Spray: Drake fires a Micro-9MM downwards while in mid-air. *Grab Pummel: Grab/Punch: Drake will do a standard grab and punches the opponent. *Forward Throw: Mighty Kick: Drake kicks his opponent in front of him. *Back Throw: Back Punch: Drake turns around along with his grabbed opponent and punches them. *Up Throw: Flip Up: Drake crouches down with his hands to the opponent's feet and lifts them into the air. *Down Throw: Propane Tank: A Propane Tank appears in front of Drake and he slams his opponent to the ground and shoots the Propane Tank which exploded, hurting the opponent. *Floor (Back): Coverwall: Drake hides behind a concrete barrier, shooting his AK-47 or throws a grenade. *Floor (Front): Oil Drum: Drake kicks a barrel forward. The barrel sweeps opponents if they come in contact, and sends them away when it explodes. *Floor (Trip): Roundhouse Kick: Drake does a spin kick. *Edge (<100%): Double Swing: Drake swings his fists downwards. *Edge (100%+): Stone Pillar: Drake pushes over a large pillar, crushing any player beneath it. *Neutral Special: AK-47: Drake fires his AK-47. (Can be combo'd into Run and Gun) *Side Special: Tranqilizer Dart: Drake fires a tranquilizer dart gun at an opponent, temporarily incapacitating them. *Up Special: Zipline: Drake slides along a zipline. *Down Special: GAU-19 Heavy Machine Gun: Drake fires a GAU-19 gatling gun, causing a number of hits before sending the enemy away. *Final Smash: El Dorado Sarcophagus: Nathan Drake summons the golden statue and opens it, spreading the virus on the stage. This will turn every other opponents into Descendants from Drake's Fortune. Drake also gains access to Eddy Raja's golden gun which will take out zombified opponents. Taunts * Up: Drake looks at his journal while saying "Walk in the park." * Down: Drake looks both ways and says, "Didn't see that coming." * Side: Drake puts his left hand over his eyes and says "Wow you look like hell." On-Screen Appearance Drake slides down a zipline and rolls onto the stage. Cheer Nat-han Dra-ke! Nat-han Dra-ke! Victory Theme '''Adventurer's Welcome- '''https://www,youtube.com/watch?v=j36aBRnAMDk Victory Poses * Drake shrugs his shoulders and smirks. * Drake waves his arms in an "oh, stop it" manner. * Drake shoulders his AK-47 proudly. * Drake stands in a triumphant pose and nods. Event Matches TBA Role in Story Mode TBA Costumes TBA Trivia TBA Category:My Little Pony: Celestial Force Category:My Little Pony: Celestial Force Characters Category:HighLifeCola Category:Characters